<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Farewell to Craven Edge by blue_pointer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351542">A Farewell to Craven Edge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer'>blue_pointer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Study in Gold [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Timeline, Craven Edge, Cursed objects, Don't copy to another site, Episode: c01e060 Heredity and Hats, Flirting, Flirty Vampires, Ghosts, I love the sound of crushed skulls in the morning, Jarett is the best, Kissing and Casting, M/M, Metallic Dragon!Gilmore, Minor Kima/Allura Vysoren, Minor Shaun Gilmore/Sylas Briarwood, Minor Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan, Protective Sherri, Rituals, Roasting friends in the middle of a crisis, Some Humor, Surprise Kissing, Vampire!Cassandra de Rolo, Vampires, What Could Possibly Go Wrong?, and now it's time for another good idea/bad idea, awkward encounters with that guy you made out with once, can vampires have ghosts?, everything is fine, funny business, ghosts courtesy of Vox Machina, girlfriend brunch, how Sylas Briarwood survived, using Invisibility to avoid the Realmseer, you can summon Jarett now?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another ordinary day in Whitestone. Gilmore &amp; co. find out his new house is haunted and that Sylas Briarwood is still undead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra de Rolo/Sherri, Shaun Gilmore &amp; Kima, Shaun Gilmore &amp; Sherri, Shaun Gilmore/Jarett Howarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Study in Gold [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Small Task</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you don't remember how Gilmore and the gang came to have Craven Edge, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320467/chapters/66750550">this fic</a> is relevant.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before casting the illusory barrier over Whitestone, Gilmore decides it’s time to get rid of Craven Edge once and for all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilmore returned home from the Feywild just before dawn, feeling pleasantly tired, as from a good workout. When he couldn’t have Vax’ildan in Whitestone, this was the next best thing. He indulged himself, sleeping the morning away. </p><p>When Sherri accidentally woke him up by bringing in a tea tray, Gilmore decided he might as well rise from bed. The light had passed the crest of noon, and he hated to sleep through all of the daylight. </p><p>Yesterday he’d asked for a reprieve from casting the barrier over the city. But Gilmore knew there was only so long he could put off casting it. After the three of them had spent the better part of the day chalking Allura’s sigil two days ago, Gilmore could tell Eskil was impatient to do the casting, and Allura had made several unsubtle hints that she wished to travel to research how they might find the fiend’s resting place. </p><p>The way Gilmore saw it, at best he could hold them off for one more day. And so, with the casting imminent, and the duration of the spell indefinite--a fate to which he would not have subjected his worst enemy--Gilmore had one last bit of business to attend to before that happened. </p><p>“Thank you, Sherri,” Gilmore said, watching her set the table and pour tea for him. “What are your plans for the rest of the day?” </p><p>“I don’t know, Master Gilmore,” Sherri said. “Did you need me for something?” </p><p>“I was just thinking you may want to ask Allura or Eskil--” Sherri made a face. “--to review the sigil we sketched to lay the base of the barrier spell. It’s a different working from the ones I’ve shown you. A whole new type of working, in fact. I think it might be good for your education.” </p><p>“Alright, Sir.” Sherri nodded. “I will. But...is there a reason you won’t be there?” </p><p>“Ah.” She’d caught him. “I have something to speak with Pike and Kima about this afternoon. I hope you will forgive me for not doing your lesson myself today.” </p><p>“Of course, Sir.” Sherri nodded. “Tell Kima I said hello,” she said with the wisp of a smile to her lips. </p><p>Gilmore smiled. “I will.” He sat down at his writing desk and jotted down a polite request for Eskil or Allura to walk Sherri through their process, as he had other matters to attend to today. </p><p>Once Sherri was accounted for, Gilmore finished his tea and set off for Whitestone Castle. Breaking the enchantment on the blade should not be too difficult, even old as it was. But because the sword was a cursed object, Gilmore thought the more holy casters present the better. Perhaps Pike would want to join them. She’d already had some experience with the sword, and it could be either good or bad that it already knew her. </p><p>For the purposes of the working, Gilmore thought it might be best to do it in Pike’s room. It was the location within Whitestone where he had done the most magic, and spent the most time, not to mention the stone floor still retained trace amounts of Gilmore’s blood from the sunken tomb incident. It would make casting and warding easier. His new home was still too new, and moreover had so much residual negative energy left over from Vox Machina’s initial foray into Whitestone back when it was enemy territory, it was likely to attract more negative energy than positive. </p><p>When Gilmore arrived at the castle, he was told Pike was in her room, meditating. He went to see for himself, and found her in bed, astral projecting somewhere quite far away. Was this how she joined Vox Machina on their adventures from time to time? That explained quite a bit. What spiritual power Pike must possess, to achieve such a projection and still be useful! Gilmore would not have been much use to anyone on the material plane were he to attempt the same, much less if he were projecting all the way to the Feywild. Then again, if he’d wanted to join Vox Machina, he would have simply gone along.   </p><p>Well, it certainly wouldn’t be safe to do the working in Pike’s room with her there in such a vulnerable state. Gilmore put an extra ward on her door for good measure and locked it behind him as he went. </p><p>He wondered, now he was here in the castle, where Jarett was. If he’d resumed his previous shift, Jarett would be in the barracks, most likely sleeping. It didn’t feel right to go see him there, much less wake him up. And Cassandra, too, would be sleeping at this time of day. So Gilmore couldn’t--or rather wouldn’t--check in with her. Who else was there? Perhaps he’d been doing this backwards. </p><p>Gilmore headed back down the hill into town, hiding when he saw Allura and Eskil in the distance, lecturing Sherri about the chalking they’d done two days ago and what precisely each mark meant and how exactly it should be done if she were to try such a thing in the future. Gilmore cast Invisibility on himself so that he could pass by without getting pulled into discussion by the Realmseer. It was not the first time Gilmore had hidden to avoid a conversation with the man. </p><p>With Allura out teaching, Gilmore hoped Kima would still be at home. The girls’ house was much smaller than Gilmore’s, but it was nothing to sneeze at, having a formal sitting room as well as three bedrooms and a work area down below. He found Kima working out in the half of the cellar that she’d converted to home gymnasium. Gilmore made sure to drop Invisibility when he entered, to make sure none of Allura’s wards would be tripped by an invisible man entering the place, and that Kima did not mistake him for an intruder and take his head off. </p><p>“Hullo!” Gilmore called out, entering with caution. </p><p>“Down here, goldie!” Kima called out, followed by some violent thumping sounds. </p><p>Gilmore descended to her workout room, where he found Kima bludgeoning some dressmaker’s dummies to death with her maul. “That’s a rather violent way to start the day,” he said.</p><p>“I love the sound of crushed skulls in the morning!” Kima said, turning around with a grin. “Not for nothing, though, it is afternoon.” She set her weapon down. “What’s up, boss? Any new crises to report?” </p><p>“Fortunately not.” Gilmore glanced around for a suitable place to sit and finally gave up. </p><p>“Okay, but I’m guessing you came over for more than just lunch.”  </p><p>“Lunch?” Gilmore said. “What about brunch? As you may have surmised, I haven’t been awake for very long.” </p><p>Kima grinned. “Oh? And who was keeping our gilded lord up all night, I wonder?” she said, her expression making it clear that she thought she knew the answer. </p><p>“Likely not who you’d think.” </p><p>“No shit?” Kima shrugged. “I’m telling you, Jarett’s gonna work his way into your heart one of these days.” She headed for the stairs, waving for Gilmore to follow. “Alright, brunch it is.” Upstairs, Gilmore made drinks while Kima put on an apron and whipped up some toad in the hole, a much more complicated dish than he would have asked for. In the meantime, there was fresh bread and pastry from the baker’s down the block. Though Gilmore would have been happy just with a bloody mary or two. </p><p>“Okay, so out with it,” Kima said. “You wanna talk relationship drama, or is there something else?”</p><p>“Gods, please. Anything but that,” Gilmore leaned back in his chair, exhausted, and rolled his eyes. Kima laughed. “Do you remember that cursed sword we picked up from the astral sea?” </p><p>Kima paused, arm-deep in batter. “You mean the one we had to fight an army of undead children to get? No, that day doesn’t haunt my nightmares at <em> all</em>.” </p><p>“Just so.” Gilmore nodded. “Well, you know the barrier will be cast over the city presently…”</p><p>Kima shook her head. “That still sounds nuts to me.” </p><p>“I can’t wholly disagree,” Gilmore said. “However, before I get chained down with that, I thought we should probably do something about the sword.” </p><p>“What’d you have in mind?” Kima asked.</p><p>“Oh, breaking the curse--or at least the enchantment.” </p><p>“I was gonna say, you want me to kiss a sword, you better try again. A cursed breastplate, though--depending on who’s underneath...I’m all over it.” </p><p>Gilmore laughed. “No, I don’t think true love’s kiss will be a factor in breaking this enchantment. I seriously doubt whatever’s contained within will be happy to lose its housing in the blade. And as it took Grog’s soul the last time it was active…”</p><p>“It did what now?” Kima paused with a brunch-sized tankard of ale halfway to her lips. </p><p>“Seems to have gotten powerful enough to just...take it.” </p><p>“Holy fuck. And they just <b>left</b> it on some random island in the astral?” </p><p>Gilmore shrugged, sipping his third drink. </p><p>“Idiots!” Kima delcared, draining her tankard. </p><p>“So, what do you say?” Gilmore asked. “Are you in?”</p><p>“Fuck yeah, I’m in. Let’s take this thing out!”</p><p>Gilmore smiled. “I was going to ask Pike for extra insurance--she’s the one who broke the connection between Grog and the sword--but she seems to be...busy.”</p><p>“I’m not even going to ask,” Kima said. </p><p>“I’m not certain I could really explain it, to be honest,” Gilmore said. “I’d wanted to do the working in Pike’s room, as that’s where I’ve done the most magic since coming to Whitestone...” </p><p>“But that’s not an option?” Kima asked. </p><p>“No.” Gilmore shook his head. Kima considered Allura’s new workroom across from her training space. “Enchantments aren’t really Allie’s thing.” </p><p>“Indeed. I think we shall have to make do with a room in my new home.” Though he hadn’t really decided which one it would be yet. “The conservatory might serve as a dual-purpose room.”</p><p>Kima rolled her eyes, fondly. “I’ll let you figure out all the interior decorating stuff. Come get me when you’re ready.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m ready now,” Gilmore said. “The sooner the better.” </p><p>“Okay!” Kima did a rushed clean-up, grabbed her gear, and they made their way back to the mansion. Sherri seemed to still be out with Eskil and Allura, which was for the best. </p><p>When Gilmore threw open the doors to the disused conservatory, Kima coughed at all the dust. “This is awesome. Great idea.” </p><p>“Feel free to grab a duster,” Gilmore told her, walking in and conjuring a broom to sweep the middle of the floor where he intended to cast the circle. </p><p>“Well, fuck,” Kima said. “I’ll be right back.” She returned after a few minutes with a cleaning apron, kerchief, and tools of the trade.</p><p>By then, Gilmore had begun to chalk the floor and place candles. “I think we’ll do best with a binding Magic Circle,” he said. After the demon’s appearance in Whitestone, he was taking no chances. </p><p>“Good plan,” Kima said, pulling the curtains down for washing. “Double up on salt while you’re at it.” </p><p>“Yes, thank you,” Gilmore sing-songed. He knew how to do his job. When he was almost finished, Gilmore looked up to find Kima’s apron was gray with dust, but she was nearly finished. </p><p>“I’m not dusting that damned klavier,” she told him. </p><p>“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Gilmore said. “I’ll be right back.” He walked out of the room, Teleporting to his lair, where he’d stashed the sword away. Something moved unpleasantly under his hands as he picked up the scabbard. “Same to you, friend,” he told it. Cursed objects tended to sense when their time was up. </p><p>Just as quickly, Gilmore Teleported back, finding Kima trying her best to clean herself up after that intense makeover she’d given the room. The floorboards outside of Gilmore’s work area fairly shone. “You owe me, goldie,” she grumped. </p><p>“Just add it to my tab,” Gilmore said, casting Prestidigitation to clean her up a bit more. </p><p>“Thanks. You know, Allie uses that cantrip every morning when she gets up. Never on <b>me</b>, though.” </p><p>“Well, the imperial arcanist must look her best,” Gilmore grinned. </p><p>“Hey. Just because I’m masculine presenting doesn’t mean my hair has to look like shit.”</p><p>“Agree,” Gilmore said. “How tiresome it must be to have to do things the old-fashioned way.” </p><p>“Oh, shut your yap.” Kima didn’t always respond well to teasing. “Are we doing this or not?” He held up the scabbard to show that they were. “Okay, how do you want to do this?” </p><p>“I’ll be inside the circle when I begin the disenchantment,” Gilmore said. “If you would serve as anchor, safely outside the circle... We’ll likely need more than a little holy energy before this is done.”</p><p>“What the hell do you think is in there?” she asked him.</p><p>“I’m not entirely sure,” Gilmore said. “But it’s angry.” </p><p>“Greeeeat. Lemme have a look first?” Kima asked, holding out her hand for it. Gilmore carefully passed it over.</p><p>“Well you were right about the angry part,” she said, eyes opening a little wider as soon as she touched the scabbard. “I bet it wasn’t happy about having to give Grog’s soul back, either.”</p><p>“Not at all. It took Pike’s skilled and timely cleric powers as well as a long, drawn-out threat from Percival’s demonic corruption to convince it to give him back.”</p><p>“Wait.” Kima looked up. “Percy was corrupted by a demon?”</p><p>Gilmore tried to wave it off. “Long story. I’m not sure we’ll ever be able to wrest the entire tale from him.”

</p><p>“What the F--is that why he smokes like that?”</p><p>Gilmore shrugged. “Likely yes.” </p><p>Kima facepalmed. “These assholes are gonna be the death of me.”</p><p>“I certainly hope not,'' Gilmore said. But he had said much the same more than once, and Vox Machina’s dubious alignment wasn’t improving with time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Go into the Light, Motherfucker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gilmore and Kima perform the ritual to disenchant Craven Edge. But things go very wrong.</p><p>or</p><p>The trouble with performing rituals in a haunted house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So. Shall we?” Gilmore asked.</p><p>“Hold on, give me another minute.” Kima sat down cross-legged on the floor and began to meditate. While she did that, Gilmore returned to the Magic Circle, casting it and double-checking it for faults and weaknesses. It was sound. </p><p>Gilmore had calibrated it to contain fiends, but the double rings of salt outside the Magic Circle should also contain any undead or fey, should his guess be wrong. So unless a celestial or an elemental came out of the blade, they were covered.  </p><p>Kima groaned behind him. “Ugh, I feel sick.” She swayed a little, catching herself on the floor with one hand. “This thing is a nasty piece of work, boss.” </p><p>“Indeed.” Gilmore stepped out of the circle to take it from her and offer Kima a hand up. “Do you need more time?” he asked. She really did not look well. </p><p>“No, I’m good, I’m good.” She produced her flask from a pouch at her hip and took a long pull from it. “Nothing a little Vasselheim Original can’t cure.” From the smell of it, Gilmore did not want to try it any time soon. </p><p>“Just as you say. Well. Ready?” </p><p>“Hit it.” Kima’s eyes filled with holy light as she opened her channel to Bahamut, preparing for whatever might come. </p><p>Gilmore walked slowly around the circle, powering the sigils and watching them light up one by one before stepping inside. “Alright, then, my friend. Let’s have a closer look at you.” He drew the blade just a few inches out of the sheath, immediately hearing the voice trapped within in his head. </p><p>
  <em> You don’t want to do this. </em>
</p><p>“Oh, but I do,” Gilmore told it. “Aren’t you tired of existing endlessly, decade after decade? The unrelenting hunger, forced to rely on mortals for even the hope of sustenance?”</p><p><em> Yesssss</em>, it hissed. <em> Feed meeeeeee. </em></p><p>Its pull was strong. But not dragon-strong. Gilmore drew the blade from the scabbard and laid it before him on the floor, beginning his disenchant incantation. He held his palms over the blade as it screamed for blood, howling in terror, issuing threats like falling rain. </p><p>Once Gilmore had created a crack in the enchantment, he used his magic like a wedge, making the crack wider. “Let’s take a look inside, shall we?” What he saw within were...souls. A number of souls that were trapped inside the sword. Apparently it was not entirely without sustenance between owners. “Kima,” Gilmore called out. “There are people in here.” </p><p>“I kinda see ‘em!” she shouted back over the deafening howling of the sword. “Look closer, I’mma borrow your eyes for a minute.” </p><p>Gilmore took a breath and looked again, still chanting his incantation to widen the crack in the blade. Craven Edge was old and had only grown more powerful over time. Gilmore briefly felt another presence behind his eyes, but at least Kima had warned him. </p><p>“That shadowy bastard at the back must be the original asshole who lost this bet,” Kima said. “Let’s get everyone else out, first.”</p><p>“I’ll keep it steady while you do your thing,” he said. </p><p>“Hold tight!” Kima warned. Then she took out a bowl Gilmore had not previously seen and poured holy water into it, speaking words he could not hear as she passed her hand over the bowl. “You know I don’t sing!” he heard her tell her patron, cranky. </p><p>A low hum filled the room, dampening the sound of the sword’s screaming a little. And as Gilmore watched, figures began to flow out of the crack he’d made in the blade, drifting like smoke toward the edge of the circle, where they hovered, watching Kima. “Can you let them out?” she asked him. </p><p>“Not sure that would be safe,” Gilmore called back. He moved his concentration out of the blade long enough to examine each of the spirits in turn. Most were human, and none of them had been good in their time. But they didn’t appear to have any malice toward either of them now. They just seemed to want to leave their captivity. “Let’s build a bridge!” Gilmore said. “If we do it right, it will act as a funnel.” </p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kima said. “Just do it!” </p><p>“Cast me a line!” An arc of prismatic light shone out of the bowl of holy water and swept toward him. Gilmore caught it and used it to create a portal out of the binding circle. He watched as, one by one, the darkened souls lined up and flew out, through the channel and into a doorway made of light that had opened behind Kima. </p><p>“Is that all of them?” she asked. </p><p>“Looking now,” Gilmore called out, turning his attention back to the sword, whose screams had decreased in volume, but not yet ceased. The same shadow figure remained far at the back, clinging to something like a throne. Gilmore focused on breaking the enchantment. Maybe the spirit did not want to leave. But once its housing was gone, it would have no choice. </p><p>While Gilmore was trying to drown out the blade’s screaming, which was still deafening inside the circle in spite of the comforting hum emanating from Kima’s prayer bowl, he felt something move. Something he had not seen before within the spelled realm of the blade. Something nauseating and malfeasant. </p><p>Suddenly the sliding doors to the study across the hall smashed open, and a strong gust of wind blew in from the empty room. “I don’t like this!” Kima called out. </p><p>Damn. Gilmore realized his mistake too soon. “Turn Undead!” he shouted to her. “It must be the ghosts!”</p><p>“You couldn’t have mentioned this sooner?!” she shouted back, frantically adjusting her Channel Divinity before it was too late. </p><p>“I didn’t know they were still here!” Gilmore shouted, the wind now strong enough to whip his braids around his head. </p><p>“Shouldn’t you have made sure?!” Kima asked. </p><p>“I don’t know if you noticed, but I’ve been a little busy!” Gilmore said. In a moment, the wind stopped as Kima’s Turn Undead activated. </p><p>There was just a lone man’s scream emanating from the blade now. The sound itself seemed to drag forth a form, shadowy at first, but swiftly coalescing into a familiar figure. Those bloodthirsty, bewitching eyes, that regal brow, the broad shoulders...</p><p>“Lord Briarwood?” Gilmore realized too late he had not properly thought this through. Why had Delilah Briarwood gone to such great lengths to retrieve the cursed object? It was a question he had not taken the time to consider. Who had been the sword’s owner before Grog? Something else he had not found out in advance. “Well, shit.” </p><p>The vampire’s grin split his face wider than material plane physics would allow. “Hello, sunshine.”</p><p>“Who the hell is that?” Kima shouted. </p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t precisely call him an ex--” Gilmore began, choosing humor over fear. </p><p>“Thank you,” Lord Briarwood’s ghost said. “If not for you, I might have been trapped in there forever.” </p><p>“Fuck.” Now Gilmore was just annoyed. At least the bastard was trapped inside the binding circle with him. </p><p>“That’s very tempting,” Sylas whispered ominously. “But I’m afraid I have a prior engagement.”</p><p>“Good luck with that!” Kima shouted at him. “Jeez, goldie, what is with your taste in men?” </p><p>“Oh, hush.” As soon as Gilmore turned his focus away from Lord Briarwood, his shade became impossibly thin, and moved toward the rings of salt surrounding the Magic Circle, which Gilmore could now see had been broken by the ghostly wind from the Briarwoods’ servitors. He frantically cast Lightning Bolt, trying to stop Sylas, but all that accomplished was to push him out of the circle faster, with only minor a bit of damage. </p><p>“Don’t let him get away!” Gilmore shouted to Kima, fumbling for his sun pendant so that he could cast Dawn for the second time this week, proof of why he kept a pile of such pendants in his hoard. </p><p>“How?” she asked. As soon as Lord Briarwood touched her Turn Undead channel, he seemed to move even faster toward the nearest exit. </p><p>“Just kill him!” Gilmore shouted. There would be no way to contain him in this form, so they may as well finish the job the Vox Machina had started. Kima dropped her holy water and reached for her maul at the same time that Gilmore cast Dawn. He moved the cylinder of sunlight around the room, searching for Sylas, but he was gone. Perhaps the light from the windows had gotten him first, but Gilmore thought there should be at least mist left behind, if that were the case. </p><p>“Did it work?” Kima asked. “Is he gone?” </p><p>“Gone, but perhaps not destroyed,” Gilmore said, trying to think where Lord Briarwood could have gone. Then again, this was the first time he’d dealt with a vampire’s ghost. There were no rules.  </p><p>“Pissfucker!” Kima swore.</p><p>“Yes, a bit.” </p><p>“Okay, goldie, don’t lose focus! Let’s finish this!” </p><p>The fact that Sylas might still be extant seemed important. But there was still the cursed sword itself to destroy. When Gilmore picked it up, the blade snapped in his hands, and the awful screaming finally stopped. A viscous, inky substance dripped from the jagged edges, pooling on the floor and moving toward the edge of where the last Magic Circle had been cast. Gilmore swiftly cast it again, this time attuning for undead, which he now realized he should have done the first time.</p><p>The ooze halted at the edge of the circle and began to grow, slowly building itself up until it was roughly the size of Gilmore. “I don’t like this!” Kima said. Gilmore beckoned her to come closer. </p><p>“My feeling is, once we get it into the portal, your patron will take care of the rest,” Gilmore said, inching away from the ooze. </p><p>“He’s not going to the celestial plane, that’s for sure!” Kima shouted.</p><p>“No, I think not.” </p><p>A burbly voice emerged from the tall sludge as it reached for Gilmore. “Hunger...thirst...feed me!”</p><p>“Oh, that one’s thirsty alright!” Kima quipped. </p><p>“Quiet, you.” Gilmore stepped out of the Magic Circle before the creature got any ideas. That was when he realized he was still holding the two halves of the broken sword. The portal of light was still shining behind Kima. Seeing that the two halves of the blade were still attached to the sludgy spirit, Gilmore tossed them through the doorway, then dropped the circle. </p><p>The spirit began to scream again, trying to hold on to the material plane with all its strength. “Go into the light, motherfucker!” Kima shouted at it, taking a swing with her shining maul and smashing it through the portal like a home run. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gilmore's Glorious Ghostbusters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One cursed blade down, one vampire to go.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well done!” Gilmore said, offering a golf clap. </p><p>“Bullshit,” Kima said, sagging with the effort all of that had just taken. “We fucked up, goldie. We fucked up bad.” She stopped channeling and the holy light dissipated. The two pieces of the sword fell out of thin air with a clatter.</p><p>“It could have been worse,” Gilmore said. </p><p>“I guess,” Kima sighed, sitting down on the floor. Gilmore walked to the klavier bench and sagged into it. “But how do you track a vampire’s ghost?” </p><p>“An excellent question,” he said. Before today, Gilmore had not been aware vampires could <em> have </em> ghosts. It seemed a bit redundant. </p><p>“Oh yeah, and don’t forget,” Kima said, looking more exhausted by the moment. “Your new house is haunted.”</p><p>Gilmore lay against the klavier, fake-sobbing. “Yeah, same,” Kima said. “I figure between Consecration and Hallow, we can get them the fuck out of here.” </p><p>“One would hope,” Gilmore said. “But not today.” </p><p>“Fuck no. And Pike’s gonna help next time.” </p><p>“Well thought.” </p><p>Just then, the front door opened, and voices could be heard from the foyer. “In here!” Gilmore called out. Because they were bound to be found sooner or later. They may as well take advantage of the help. </p><p>“Kima?” Allura’s eyes went straight to her, and she ran to her partner to check her status. </p><p>“Master Gilmore…” Sherri glanced around the room. “What happened here?” she looked more closely at what remained of the Magic Circle. “You were summoning demons?” </p><p>“Not exactly,” Gilmore said. “Kima and I need to rest. We can tell you both about it later.” </p><p>“Do you need help getting upstairs?” Sherri asked. </p><p>“I’m afraid so,” Gilmore said. In fact, he doubted he was even going to make it upstairs. “If only Jarett were here.” </p><p>“You called, my lord?” And just like that, Jarett was standing in the doorway.</p><p>“You can fucking summon him now?” Kima asked. </p><p>Jarett laughed. “I just woke up. I thought I would come down for a visit.” He glanced around the room. “Looks like I missed the excitement.” </p><p>“Consider yourself lucky,” Kima said, standing with Allura’s help and wrapping an arm around her partner’s waist. </p><p>“Check in later?” Gilmore asked, as the two women began to leave. </p><p>“You fucking better,” Kima said. </p><p>“Alright.” When Gilmore looked up, Jarett was standing next to him. </p><p>“May I?” he asked. </p><p>“Please.” Gilmore slid arms around Jarett’s neck as the captain bent down to scoop him up. “The sitting room, I think, Jarett,” Gilmore said. “The ghosts may remain active until we can take care of them. In the meantime, I think I’d like for us to stay close.”</p><p>“Nothing would make me happier,” Jarett said. </p><p>“I meant all of us,” Gilmore said, looking back at Sherri, who was following them. </p><p>“Just as you wish.” </p><p>Sherri ran upstairs to get extra blankets and pillows while Jarett settled Gilmore onto the couch in front of the hearth. “Oh, the fire feels good.” Gilmore sighed. </p><p><em> “Will you be alright, Gilt D’amour?” </em> Jarett asked. <em> “What else can I do?”  </em></p><p><em> “Some tea would be lovely,” </em> Gilmore said. <em> “When I wake up.” </em> Jarett nodded. Sherri returned with the bedding and got Gilmore properly tucked in, practically swaddled as she fussed over him. “I think that’s quite enough,” Gilmore told her in Common. “Thank you, Sherri.”</p><p>“I don’t like this, Master Gilmore,” she said. “I wish you’d waited for me and Zahra, at least.” </p><p>“Yes, well. Hindsight is 20/20--whatever that means.” </p><p>“For now, just rest,” Jarett told him. “I will keep watch. I may not be able to banish spirits, but I can at least sound an alarm.” </p><p>"That’s very kind of you, Jarett.” </p><p>“Yeah.” Sherri put her hands on her hips, suspicious. “‘Kind.’ I’ll just be in the kitchen, so don’t try anything funny.” </p><p>Gilmore chuckled softly as she stalked off. <em> “Bless her heart.” </em></p><p><em> “She is just protective of you,” </em> Jarett said. <em> “As a good apprentice should be of her master.”  </em></p><p><em> “And what about you?” </em> Gilmore asked, his eyelids growing heavy. </p><p><em> “Who, me?” </em> He looked innocent. <em> “I am of course here for the funny business.” </em> Jarett leaned down to kiss Gilmore’s cheek as he laughed. <em> “Now, to sleep.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Yes. I think so…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Gilmore was just beginning to fall asleep, feeling relaxed and cozy by the fire, secure in the fact that Jarett was close by, watching over him. Then a thought hit him like ice cold water. </p><p>The catacombs. If Sylas had survived in any form, he would head straight for his former resting place beneath the castle. Gilmore sat up suddenly, shrugging off his blankets. “Shit!” </p><p>“What?” Sherri asked, sitting forward in a nearby chair. </p><p>“My lord?” Jarett asked at the same time; he’d been sitting on the floor by Gilmore’s feet. </p><p>“I have to go,” Gilmore said, glancing at both of them. So much for making a discreet exit. </p><p>“Well, I’m coming, too!” Sherri said, standing up. </p><p>Jarett rose, offering Gilmore a hand up. “Damnit.” Gilmore didn’t have to hear Jarett say he was coming to know he was planning on coming, too. “If this ends up being nothing, both of you promise to forget it ever happened.” Then Gilmore grabbed each of their hands and Teleported to the catacombs beneath Whitestone Castle. He’d done it once before (and twice if you counted Teleporting to Vax in the tunnels), so it was easier this time. As soon as they arrived, Gilmore could hear a woman’s frantic screams coming from the nearest tomb. It didn’t take Gilmore’s supernatural hearing to detect, either.</p><p>“Who is it?” Jarett ran toward the sound, instinctively heroic. Sherri looked up at Gilmore, frightened. </p><p>“Follow me,” Gilmore said, trotting after Jarett and pushing the secret panel that opened the door to Cassandra’s resting place. “You may be in for a bit of a shock,” Gilmore told them.  </p><p>Inside, they could tell the frantic screaming was coming from the closed bed in the center of the room. Or Gilmore could; his companions did not have darkvision. “I can’t see!” Jarett complained, running back out to grab the nearest torch. </p><p>For a moment, the screams became words. “No! No!”</p><p>“Cassie?!” Sherri cried in horror, running into the darkness in spite of the fact she couldn’t see. Gilmore moved after her, placing a hand on her shoulder so that she wouldn’t trip. When she reached the box bed, Sherri cast Light on it, and Gilmore was suddenly blinded. She grabbed the doors and threw them open. Within, Cassandra was struggling with a familiar assailant. </p><p>As the light reached the inside of the cabinet, Sylas Briarwood turned his face toward Sherri, hissing with fangs drawn and eyes blazing red. Sherri screamed and backed away, fine lines forming at the corners of her eyes and streaks of grey winding their way through her curls. </p><p>Fortunately, Gilmore had no such trouble. But he also lacked a weapon, and the only combat spell at his disposal that would work on an ethereal would also harm Cassandra. Well, there was no choice. Gilmore hit Sylas with a Lightning Bolt, distracting and damaging him but also electrocuting Cassandra in the process. “Sorry!” Gilmore called out.</p><p>Cassandra was not so injured that she was incapacitated. She moved with inhuman speed, leaping from the bed and grabbing Sherri as she sprinted away from Lord Briarwood and nearly collided with Jarett, who was running back in with a torch. </p><p>“Lady de Rolo? My lord?” he asked, glancing in confusion from Cassandra to Gilmore. Jarett didn’t even see Lord Briarwood’s ghost snake across the room and into his body. </p><p>“No!” Gilmore cried, unable to stop the possession. </p><p>Sylas turned Jarett’s head to smirk at Gilmore with Jarett’s mouth. “This one is interesting,” he said, walking forward and gripping Gilmore by the throat with one of Jarett’s hands. </p><p>“It’s been a while,” Gilmore said calmly, watching Cassandra make it out safely with Sherri. Jarett was strong enough to strangle him in time, but he was not vampire-strong, a thing which Lord Briarwood hadn’t seemed to have thought of. “I have some questions, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“What if I do?” Sylas asked, adding Jarett’s other hand to the first around Gilmore’s neck. </p><p>“Then I suppose...this is going to be a very short conversation.” Gilmore gripped Jarett’s shoulders and jerked them close, planting one on them as he cast Dispel Evil with a kiss. </p><p>The vampire’s ghost skidded out of Jarett, leaving the man bewildered and confused. Lord Briarwood made good his escape through the nearest wall, and Gilmore cast Fly to take off in pursuit. Unfortunately, he could not move through walls, and was forced to go around, losing precious seconds. </p><p>Out in the catacombs, Gilmore spied a shadow floating toward the ziggurat. He flew after, but not fast enough; Gilmore was too far behind. All he managed to do was chase the ghost up the stairs and watch Lord Briarwood float into the mysterious singularity that Vox Machina called the Spinning Ball of Death. Sylas hovered at the edge of it for a moment and then got sucked in. </p><p>Gilmore flew all the way to the top of the ziggurat. He looked into the sphere--as close as he dared get--but there was no sign of Lord Briarwood. Sylas was utterly gone. “Fuck.” </p><p>More slowly, Gilmore wandered back toward Cassandra’s resting place, finding Jarett waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. “Are you alright?” he asked Jarett. </p><p>Jarett replied by running up to Gilmore, sweeping him off of his feet, and kissing him. “I suppose I deserve that,” Gilmore said, when Jarett let him up for air. “Where are Cassie and Sherri?” </p><p>“Here!” Sherri called, walking out of the tunnel pulling Cassandra along by the hand. “Is he gone?” </p><p>“I’m afraid so,” Gilmore said, shaking his head. “He got away...but. Not in a way I believe he can return. Not soon, at least.” Lord Briarwood’s escape did seem to indicate that the “marble” was some sort of gateway, and not just a small annihilation sphere. </p><p>“Are you certain?” Jarett asked. </p><p>Gilmore realized they still had their arms around one another and stepped back to rectify that. He shrugged. “I wish I could say I was.” </p><p>“He was supposed to be dead!” Cassandra said, visibly shaken. “I watched Keyleth kill him with sunlight! How did he come back? How?” </p><p>Sherri looked back at her, concerned. “They make a lot of mistakes--” she began.</p><p>“Whatever happened,” Gilmore cut in, “I’ll do my very best to make certain he doesn’t return this time.” Honestly, Gilmore wasn’t sure Sylas would return. Not without reinforcements, at least. He had a sinking feeling there was a plan in motion, and reuniting the Briarwoods was only step one of that plan. But Gilmore was definitely going to have to set more wards around the castle. And what a lovely thing that would be to maintain on top of holding an illusory protective barrier over the entire city. </p><p>When he glanced over, the girls had their arms around one another, Sherri comforting Cassandra in a way that was more than friendly. <em> “Gilt D’amour,” </em> Jarett said, drawing Gilmore’s attention back. He glanced quickly at the two women and then to Gilmore. <em> “Why does my lady sleep in a crypt?” </em></p><p><em> “Oh, J’arett,” </em> Gilmore sighed. <em> “It’s a long story. The important part is, she is one of us. And we protect each other.” </em></p><p><em> “Are you certain?” </em>Jarett asked, clutching his crescent moon pendant. </p><p><em> “I am,” </em> Gilmore told him, moving close again to put an arm around Jarett’s shoulders reassuringly. <em> “Of course, all of this information stays between us.” </em></p><p>Jarett looked up at him, and for a moment, Gilmore was certain he was about to be blackmailed for Jarett’s silence. <em>“We have an agreement,” </em> Jarett said softly. <em> “Do we not?” </em> </p><p><em> “Thank you, J’arett.” </em>Though Gilmore’s arm was around Jarett, he took Gilmore’s free hand and squeezed it. Why did it feel like Gilmore had just sold his soul?</p><p>“Is it too early to go back upstairs?” Sherri asked, looking at Cassandra but glancing back at Gilmore as well. </p><p>“Where do you keep your cloak?” he asked Cassandra. </p><p>“In a chest at the foot of the bed,” she answered. Gilmore nodded and went to retrieve it with Jarett following, no longer attached, but still sticking close. </p><p><em> “How did she become that way?” </em>he asked Gilmore once they were alone. </p><p><em> “No doubt you’ve heard stories of the Briarwoods,” </em>Gilmore said, retrieving the enchanted cloak and gloves. </p><p><em> “No one seems to know for certain what they were</em>,” Jarett said. <em> “The ghost that was inside me--Lord Briarwood--he knew you.” </em></p><p><em> “Oh, J’arett,” </em> Gilmore said. <em> “That’s an even longer story.” </em> He walked toward the door.</p><p><em> “But you will tell me,” </em> Jarett said. <em> “Eventually.” </em>It wasn’t a question. </p><p>Gilmore paused in the doorway, pressing his lips together. <em> “Perhaps.” </em>Why was he tempted to flirt with Jarett?</p><p><em> “You will,” </em> Jarett said, smiling and placing one hand in the small of Gilmore’s back. The girls were waiting for them outside.</p><p>“Let’s not stay down here in this dank place,” Gilmore said. “Between the darkness and the ziggurat looming so close, it won’t be helpful in trying to get your calm back.”</p><p>“Maybe we should go for a walk,” Sherri suggested. She glanced at Gilmore. “If it’s safe.”</p><p>“Some fresh air might be nice,” Cassandra said, putting on her cloak and gloves. “Perhaps in the forest, where the trees offer a bit more cover? There are some lovely hunting trails we’ve maintained since...over the years.” </p><p>“That sounds lovely,” Gilmore said, feeling far too tired for a hike after the events of today. </p><p>Jarett glanced up at him. “Perhaps some tea first.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say no to hot chocolate,” Cassandra said, as they ascended to the first floor. </p><p>“Perhaps the study?” Gilmore suggested. “The fire should help us feel a bit more alive.” In the study, they enjoyed a very quiet tea, full of furtive looks, rumination, and utter exhaustion. Night drew on before long, and the girls decided they would rather take the air alone. Which was fine with Gilmore. He cast Greater Restoration on Sherri before they left, to cure her fear-aging. Then Gilmore sagged back in his chair. </p><p><em> “May I take you home, my lord?” </em>Jarett asked. </p><p>
  <em> “Isn’t it almost time for you to start your shift, J’arett?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I believe I am owed some time after the demon’s attack.” </em>
</p><p><em> “Really,” </em> Gilmore said. <em> “You don’t have to.”  </em></p><p><em> “I want to,” </em> Jarett said, leaning close. There was a tension between them now that Gilmore was uncertain he could hold off for long. </p><p><em> “Even so,” </em> Gilmore said, <em> “at this point, you would have to carry me.” </em></p><p><em> “It would be my honor,” </em> Jarett said, coming to stand beside his chair. </p><p><em> “It’s an awfully long way,” </em> Gilmore said. <em> “Perhaps you should just take me back to the barracks.”  </em></p><p><em> “I do have my own quarters,” </em>Jarett smirked.</p><p>His bluff called, Gilmore laughed. <em> “Damn! I should really have known that.”  </em></p><p><em> “But the other men will be jealous,” </em> Jarett said. <em> “Perhaps I should just lay you down on the couch here, let you rest for a time</em><em>, </em> <em> and then take you home.” </em></p><p><em> “Oh?” </em>It was possible that Gilmore made eyes at Jarett.</p><p>He scooped Gilmore up and carried him over to the gold brocade couch, settling him gently on the cushions. <em> “Now what, captain?” </em>Gilmore asked, curious what he would do. </p><p><em> “Now you take a short rest,” </em> Jarett said. <em> “And I will go inform the quartermaster that I am taking the night off. And then I will be back.”  </em></p><p><em> “That sounds lovely,” </em> Gilmore said, already half asleep. </p><p><em> “Rest well, sweet prince.” </em> Jarett kissed Gilmore's hand before stepping back. </p><p><em> “Don’t call me that,” </em> Gilmore mumbled, three quarters asleep.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>